


Webby Gets A Master.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Webby and Erin have been having sex and dating for a while. Webby is annoyed her granny still won't let her wear anything a little more "revealing" so when she finds out her granny secretly does, she decides to confide in Erin who suggests "Master/Pet" play to allow Webby a chance to expand her sexual relations with him as a way to feel better about the fact her granny gets that little secret about herself and she gets this little secret.





	Webby Gets A Master.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit wonky since I'm new to writing Dominate/Pet play. Enjoy anyways.

I know what you're thinking. Me, getting a master? Yes, it's true. But before you jump to conclusions, I'll tell you who it is. It's my boyfriend Erin. My granny has never said anything when she sees evidence of Erin and I either about to have sex or having sex or having just had sex recently. She trusts him.. But then, she doesn't say much of anything to me about it either. I think she trusts me as well. She did, however, freak out a couple of months ago when she found a copy of Playduck in the boys room. I thought it was funny but she jumped all over them and when Della came home, Della started in on them as soon as she got into their room. I'm sure it was because both my granny and Della thought the boys were having improper sex like stuff together in private, meaning other then incest which I KNOW that both of them wouldn't of batted an eyelid at.

I was thinking, "Geez Della! Get over it! It's just naked women!" It could have been a lot worse. What if they had been looking at naked ducks the age of Scrooge? Della would have had a heart attack! I didn't see anything wrong with it though. They're 12.. That's old enough to be looking at pictures like that. Besides, Playduck isn't so bad. When I get older as I jokingly tell Erin, I think it would be cool to have my picture in Playduck. Except I'm not sure I would want them to see the pictures. That would...hmmmm..... It was a little awkward at dinner though. Poor Huey, Dewey, and Louie just sat there at the table trying to eat. They were so embarrassed, they couldn't look anyone in the eye. I thought that wasa sucky thing to do to them, not that I don't mind seeing them suffer a little from time to time because of the occasional pranks played on me or at least attempted pranks. I don't know what Della said to them. I never heard any more about it.

Erin is the same age as me. We both live in Duckburg and share many common interests together and have even gone on a few dates long after meeting and becoming friends. As of recently we finally took each others sexual virginities and ever since then have been having sex every so often in our relationship. Erin is handsome, more so when hes naked. He is very sweet and kind to everyone he meets and lives at home with his mom and dad. I've been to his house and have met his parents. They've met my granny. Everyone seems to get along alright. I guess there isn't much to say at this poitn about Erin so I'll move on. Oh, hes not much for sports though.

I sometimes wish that my granny wasn't so conservative and more like the only other parent's, besides my boyfriend and Della, I know, Violets parents. If we hang out at Uncle Scrooges pool, I'm forced to lay out in a modest two piece suit that looked like a granny suit. Granny would not allow me to wear a real bikini, yet. Something about the mystery of being a girl at my age, whatever that means. Not long ago I was all alone in the backyard reading a book and getting some sun. I unfastened the strap on my top so that I could get some sun on that white line  
across the middle of my back. Granny caught me and went nuts. Crap! You would have thought that I was lying there naked! She went on and on about modesty and I kept nodding and saying, "Sure granny," and, "Yes granny." But all I was thinking was, "Can you really please let it go considering you don;t seem to mind me naked with Erin!" You guys are probably bored to death by all this but I thought that it was important to give you a little background about my family, boyfriend and all, because it would help show you how he became my "master". However, I'm not sure when it exactly started.

I was convinced that mygranny was almost the most uptight woman in the world, when it came to anything outside of normal sex regardless if it was m/m or m/f. I still loved her though. That was why I was curious when that day Erin came over and he became my "master" I saw something really strange. I was in my bedroom. I had just put my suit on and I was about to go out in the backyard and get some of that late afternoon sun. I had picked up my book and my IPod. I stood up and I saw my granny coming out of one of our many rooms in the manor.

She seemed to be limping. She was looking around nervously. It looked as though she was afraid that someone would see her. For some reason the word "kinky" came to mind. I had never used that word in a sentence, at least around her or other adults here in the manor but when I watched my granny sneaking back over to another room and looking around to make sure she wasn't seen, I knew what kinky looked like with regards to adults. That really piqued my curiosity. That and she was dressed in something she normally doesn't wear. Something that actually showed off her body.

I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed my book and and went to see her. She was coming towards the other room and when we met, she looked scared! I asked, "What's the matter granny? Are you okay?" She was really flustered. She nodded and replied, "I'm fine Webby." She didn't look fine. I said, "I saw you coming out of another room you don't normally visit. And why are you limping? And why are you wearing that outfit?" She turned bright red and said, "I'm limping because I twisted my ankle. And I just wanted to see if this old outfit from my older spy days still fit me thats all. Plus I was coming from my room." She turned then and said, "I have to go put something on my ankle. You go on out in the back yard. And make sure you use enough sun block!" Okay, now that was weird. I saw her coming out of the room! She was lying to me!

I turned and watched her limp away before I turned and left. Then I went out and stretched out on my towel to get some sun. I opened my book but I couldn't read. My mind was going around in circles over my granny lying to me. I could not imagine my granny ever telling a lie. She was the most modest, proper person that I knew. For just a fraction of a second I wondered if she could be earning extra money on the side in private. But I dismissed that thought before it was even fully formed. It wasn't even remotely possible. I put my book down and rested my head on my arms and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun on my back and my legs and my mind replayed what I had seen over and over.  
There was just no explanation for it. I was no Nancy Drew but I resolved to keep my eye out for more strange behavior from my granny. The curiosity was killing me.

Nothing more was said about what I saw that afternoon. By the time I went back in the manor, my granny seemed to be back to normal. She was no longer limping and she was no longer flustered. But she seemed to be having a hard time looking me in the eye. The next day I had planned to go see Erin. Well, that was what I told my granny. I got dressed and headed out down the street. But when I was half way to the end of the driveway, I remembered that Erin was actually coming over to the mcduck manor. I chuckled and wheeled around just in time to see come up the driveway towards our house. I started walking back down the driveway towards the front door. I quietly made my way back to my room texting Erin to just come on in and meet me in my room. 

As I waddled by the bathroom, I heard the shower running and could tell it was my granny. I quickly too a moment to sneak in her bedroom. The clothes she had been wearing were on the bed and to say that I was shocked would be an understatement. On top of her very conservative dress was a set of the sexiest, laciest underwear that I had ever seen. I would have bet anything I own that my granny had never worn anything like the bra and underwear set I was staring down at right now, before. I stared at them for a moment and then I went over and picked up her underwear. I felt like a criminal spying on her this way. But I couldn't stop myself. I held the underwear up and stretched them out. They were really beautiful, very, very sexy. But they were just not something my granny would ever wear.

I held them up about face high and I was looking at them when something suddenly fell onto my elbow. It was warm and wet and had a very strong smell. I shivered and under my breath I said, "Ewww! Gross!" I lowered my grannys underwear and looked inside. The crotch was soaking wet and there was more of that stuff on the crotch panel that hadn't soaked in yet. I sniffed it and even though I had never seen or smelled it before I knew damn well what it was. My granny had cum in her underwear! I stood there staring in shock at the crotch of her  
underwear until I heard her turn the shower off. I dropped the underwear and hurried out of the room. I was almost panicking. I just had to tell Erin about this.

I went back to my room and sat there staring out of my window at nothing. My mind was spinning like a top. This just could not be! My straight laced, up tight, granny was having sexual time either with herself or somehow with anther! Even after seeing the evidence I didn't believe it! To be honest I wasn't just upset about her doing that. I sat on my bed for a long time and the more I thought about it the angrier I became that she would throw a freaking fit over the boys having a Playduck and then all but consign me to hell if I wanted a bikini. And all the while she was having her own sexual fun without limits. I laughed to myself then. I thought that if my granny could wear things like that then so could I. Whatever Erin had in mind, I'm in, fully. 

Just then, as I had that thought, Erin entered my room. "Hey Webby," he said crossing the room to give me his usual hello kiss. Upon kissing me however, he noticed my expression. "Webby, whats wrong?" Webby took a deep breath before explaining to Erin what she had seen about her granny and how it made her feel. Erin listened intently. When Webby was finished, Erin gave his opinion. "Well, if your granny is going to be like that then maybe you and I can do something in private that will allow you to be more expressive like how you want and allow me to enjoy it." "What do you mean?" Asked Webby quizzically. "I was thinking along the lines of something sexual....like say...."Master and Submissive"...."

Webby looked at Erin with intrigue in her eyes. "What's that all about?" She asked, kinda excited to learn something new. "Well I have been looking it up recently and I figure it goes like this. Two consenting people sign a contract that has an agreed list of sexual do's and dont's. The do's are things that, together they are both willing to do and the dont's are things that either one person or both have said it's off limits and they will never do such a thing. Some examples of things people wouldn't want to do are things with wax and their skin or needles and poking said skin. What also happens is the two people decide on things to bring into the "Dommy time", like sex toys and other sexual related things, even outfits. Make sense?" Webby nodded her understanding. "So is this something you'd like to try?" Erin asks hesitantly, unaware of the positive answer ahead. "Yes, I'm very much in. With you becoming my master, does this mean you're always my master or....?" Erin chuckles. 

"No no, just when we have these private sessions together and they usually start by the master holding up a collar and leash to see if the submissive is ready and willing. If not, then the collar and leash is put away and the relationship resumes back to normal. If a submissive obeys her master, she is rewarded with a sexual treat. However, if a submissive disobeys then she receives a sexual punishment. There are even furnishments. Punishments are when things are disobeyed and furnishments are for when the master just wanted to remind the submissive whose in charge. They are meant to hurt only a little while the pleasure is more then the pain, if that makes sense." Webby gave it some thought. "Ohhhh, ok, thats fine then. 

Erin then smiled* "Ok, lets get started. I'll ask you what you want to do first Webby. Help create the contract or going out with me to pick out things we can use and you can wear for me. What will it be?" Webby gave it some thought before replying. "I'm already in so lets do the shopping first because to tell you the truth. Other then what you mentioned, there isn't a whole lot I wouldn't explore so I guess this makes me pretty open minded." "Then it's settled, we'll go shopping first, follow me." Erin got up and began to lead the way from Webbys bedroom, out of the manor, down to downtown and into one of the few sex shops in Duckburg. Erin had gone to the one with the most selection, "Beautiful Ducky!" 

Upon entering, Webby was in awe at everything around her. Knowing she was out of her league on most of this stuff as far as knowledge goes, she let Erin do the leading and helped out where she could. There first stop, the collars and leashes. While browsing the leashes/collars, Webby was overcome with the amount of colors and varieties. Knowing Webbys favorite color helped Erin. In the end, they settled on the pink soft one and a jet black one. Both had a plastic loop attached for the matching pink and black leashes. Erin had Webby hold the items while he went and brought back a shopping cart. Placing the items in, they continued. 

Next was the sexy little outfits that Webby would wear. There was so many to choose from, Webby felt a little overwhelmed but with Erin by her side, it was a breeze. Each time he held up a new one to see how it would look on her, she was a little in shock. 1st came a cheerleader outfit with a matching underwear set, pink and white. Next was a little schoolgirl outfit that was way shorter then the one she had on, a zipper in the back and a streatchy band one, both in plaids of pinks and blocks and a cute button down white shirt. Then came a fancy pink dress. After that was shorter tops and tube tops and such before finally entering the underwear/bikini section. This time Webbys eyes really lit up. For this section, a teeny tiny pink bikini came first, all it covered was her nipples and as for the bottoms, up her vagina slit and butt crack. Two of those and two regular bikinis for laying around the pool in. Then a underwear and bra set ala the teeny tiny bikini but it didn't tie at the hips and didn't tie like a bra did. A few more things were put in before the waddled over to the toys ect section.

Webby couldn't hep but blush. Not just at the collar and leash combos but the clothing and skimpy underwear and they weren't even done yet! In the toys sections, Erin picked up a few dildos and vibrators, some of the vibrators he could tape to her vaginal area and operate it with a remote control. A few soft handcuffs in pink and then a small ball gag so he could silence Webby when needed and a few pink blindfolds to boot. In the end, their shopping cart was overfull and Webby was worried how they would pay for this. "Easy, I have a McDuck Corperate card that logs everything I buy as for the business." "Did you steal that??" "No Webby, Srooge gave it to me with the instructions that I don't spend huge amounts on it. For what we will be spending, it'll be fine. " They paid for their things and left, happy that the clerk at the counter was nice enough to give them big bags and wrap everything discreetly, not to mention he didn't bother checking for ID.

With all their goodies in hand, they made it home while it was still light out and Erin had even gotten approval to stay over at Webbys house again. It would help that everyone trusted the pair of them that tonight would also be their first night alone in the manor. No one, not even Duckworth would be back until two days from tonight. They got inside and quickly stashed the goods at Webbys room before resuming the "Dommy Sub" talk. It was time to create the contract. The two of them sat down and went to work. It turned out to be easy to do. Just as Webby said earlier, she was willing to try just about anything minus wax and needle play, something Erin didn't want to try out on Webby anyways. So mostly the contract read "Almost everything" under the do's section and "Needle and wax play" under the dont's section with both of their names at the bottom below the agreed upon punishments and furnishmeants and an agreement to start tonight.

With the contract now done and signed, the rest of the day was normal until dinner time when, after the meals were finished, everyone packed up and left. Some adventure or something like that which both Erin and Webby had said they had rather stay in the manor alone. Now, it was finally time. Erin told Webby to get everything they had purchased and meet him in the Library, he'd have a fire going. It took her a few minuets but when she arrived in the library, the fire was indeed going and he was waiting for you. After she set the things down, she turned to face him. "Are you sure you want to do this Webby? I know you signed the contract and everything but I just want to make sure you're really ready." Webby nodded, "I am, let's begin." So with that, they began. Erin hooked up a video camera to capture everything per webbys agreement and to show Violet and Lena what was going on since both knew Webby was having sex and Erin had okay'd showing any video footage off, but only to them for now. 

Erin moved Webby out onto the middle of the warm room and stood her there while he hunted for the light pink collar, one of two purchased that day. Finding it, he brought it over and fastened it around her pretty little neck. "Ok Webby, as of now, I'm in charge. You will referr to me as "Master," and anytime I ask you something you either reply "Yes master," or "No master." Failure to comply will result in those punishments we agreed on. If there is any other way I would like you to respond I will tell you other wise it's yes or no master, AND your name until I say otherwise will be "pet," understood?" What really shocked Webby though, if only a little, since she had agreed to this, (she didn't let it show on the outside), was when she heard her own voice say softly and with a tinge of bluishness, "Yes master." "Okay pet, it's time to get you undressed. I'm going to really enjoy this, as will you. Oh, and pet, I will always leave your friendship bracelet on and your pink bow on. I find it super sexy when you wear that when we have sex so whenever I command you to touch yourself, if I do, use that hand. The one with the friendship bracelet on the wrist" Erin added the undress part referring to the times where he'd undress Webby leaving said accessories on her before she'd undress him leaving his said accessories on and they'd both get turned on by that. 

Erin started slowly. He removed Webbys vest first and simply tossed it aside making sure it was well out of the middle of the room. Her purple button down shirt came next. Erin made sure to continue the slowness as this was something that also turned both he and Webby on, being undressed slowly. Once her shirt was off and also tossed to the side, he unhooked her training bra next. It eventually fell away exposing her sexy little developing breasts. They still hadn't yet fully reached an "A-cup" but with each passing day, they were getting closer. Her nipples were still that shade of light pink and slightly pointy to indicate they had started growing first. Erin stopped to admire them. "Well well well, my favorite pair of breasts, my pets breasts." Erin began to cup them. "Mmmm, just the way I like them. But I shouldn't stop here should I pet? You've still got clothes for me to take off, don't you pet?" Webby nodded, "Yes master." "Very good pet, allow me to continue then."

Erin let go of Webbys breasts and knelt down. Placing his hands at her waist, he pulled down her miniskirt until it was around her ankles. "step out of this miniskirt pet." Webby obeyed and stepped out of her skirt. Erin tossed it aside. Then he reached up and grabbed her underwear and even slower then normal pulled it down, teasing Webby until it too was at her ankles. "Step out of your underwear pet." Webby again obeyed and Erin, grabbing the underwear, stood up. He had noticed a small wet spot on the crotch area, it had to be addressed. "Hey pet, what's this?" He held up the crotch for her to see. "My underwear master." "And what is on the crotch of your underwear?" "A wet spot master." Erin held the underwear closer to Webbys beak. "And what does your crotch smell like pet?" Webby took a sniff long and hard. "It smells like my vagina master." "And why would it smell like your vagina pet?" Erin added, inquiring more. "B-because I'm a little w-wet m-master." "Awwww, thats cute, someones a little nervous. Well, thats fine. On your knees pet." 

Webby sat down on her knees, folding her hands obediently in her lap while Erin backed up a few feet away, to get a really good look at his new "pet." Smirking a little, he took a moment to take in the sight of her. His eyes trailed over her small hips and developing breasts before finding and lingering a little on that light pink collar fastened around her neck they had purchased that day. Later, he would add things during other "pet play" times but for tonight and for now, just the collar. She could feel his gaze on her naked body infront of her, the sight of him looking at her so when he was still dressed, making her both embarrassed, a tad, and wet. Even more so as he began to walk around her in a full circle to get a view of her backside and her bare butt. Finally, he returned to face her. The warm air of the library was nice on her young body, but it was nothing compared to the need, want and wetness between her legs.

"Time for her first real test to see if she obeys my commands," Erin thought. He pulled a chair semi close and sat down on it, looking at his pet. Webby caught him staring at her for a few seconds before he said, "Very good little pet. How smart of you to know not to make eye contact unless I tell you to, now come over here you little sexy pet." While Webby was smart, she still had a lot to learn as she rose to her feet and walked to him. Erin stopped her half way. "Uh-uh pet, that's not how we do this. That's not how we come to our master when called." Webby gulped. Now she'd done it. Now she'd get her first punishment. Worse still, the video of tonights affair would make this first ever punishment, permanent. She heard him cross the room to the bags and dig around inside. He returned a few moments later and began to open up one of the vibrating dildos that were, luckily, his size so one could say it was like having a pretend "Erin penis" whenever Erin would be away and Webby needed to scratch that "itch." The package open and the batteries installed, Erin turned to Webby.

"Look at me pet. Do you remember what this is and does pet?" Erin asked, testing her memory. Webby now looked at him in the eyes. "It's a vibrating sex toy called a "dildo" that you said I can use whenever you're not here or we have our "Master/Pet" sessions." "Very good pet. Now, since you disobeyed a command and waddled over here instead of crawling like a good pet, you're going to get to use it now. Sit down on your behind and spread your legs wide pet. Lets see that vagina of yours." Webby sat down as commanded and spread her legs wide for her master. "Good. Now take this toy and place it against your vagina and turn it on. Then you are to masturbate for me. You will masturbate for me and not try to hide what you are doing, neither will you cum and you will only stop when I say you can, understood?" Webby nodded, her face turning a bright shade of red as she took the toy from her master, turned it on and began rubbing it against her needy, wet vagina.

Erin sat back down and began to watch. Webby started a slow steady up and down motion over her wet, needy vagina. "Oh, and pet, while you are doing this, do not take your eyes off of me." Webby kept her eyes locked on her master as she continued her slow rubbing back and fourth over her wet, needy vagina. A smirk in his face told her he was both enjoying her and wanted her to go faster. So she did, the urge to want to scratch that itch was getting stronger, the need to want to orgasm getting closer. But, Webby knew she musn't, if she did, she would be punished again and she didn't want to have to do that again if she could help it. That feeling in her belly though was getting stronger as she sped up her rubbing. So much so that she started lifting her cute, sexy little butt off the floor trying to get away from the vibrator but not really taking it off. Again, the punishments.

Her butt lifts soon were joined by cute, sexy little moans. Her eyes even began to scritch closed a little as she rubbed herself. She was getting desperate. She just HAD to cum. Erin saw this and smiled wide* "Does my pet want to cum? You look like you need to." In a high pitched voice due to all the pleasure she was receiving and the orgasm she was having to hold back, she managed to eek out "Yes master!" It had been about 10 min since she started her punishment. "Ok pet, let's see how wet you are. Don't move the vibrator from your clit though while I check. Stand up please pet." Webby stood up, careful not to move the vibrator as she felt his finger begin to move lightly over her vagina. He slid his finger up through her slit and then held it up to show her how wet she was. He sucked his finger clean before noticing she was desperate to sit down or at least have the vibrator removed off her clit. "Alright, you can set down the vibrator, it's been long enough. Turn it off when you do."

"Th-thank you m-master." Webby said, the tone of her voice showing it was continuing to be harder and harder to hold back the orgasm. She turned off the vibrator and set it aside before standing back up noticing Erin had waddled back to the chair but hadn't yet sat down. "Come over here now pet, my erection needs to be freed so I need to be undressed." Webby started to just waddle over to him but stopped after almost completing one full step hoping he hadn't noticed the mistake. She instead got down on her hands and knees crawling over to him before looking at his crotch to await further instructions. "I'm going to stand up. Then you're going to stand up and undress me pet. Then I'm going to sit back down and we'll go from there pet."

Erin stood up followed by Webby where she got to work. Her masters shirt went first after his baseball cap was temporarily removed and then replaced. She then knelt down and reached around his waist unbuttoning his short, then unzipping them. They went to his ankles and she helped him out of them. His tighty whities followed and soon they were off his body as well. Erin then sat back down and spoke "So pet, I think it's time you gave me a blowjob. I haven't forgotten how wet you are. How needy you're getting for me. How badly do you want my penis pet?" "Bad master." "Then beg pet, beg for it." Erin said with a slight smirky tone to it. Webby got down onto her knees and began to beg. “Please Master, I need your penis.” "Why do you need my penis though? I don't think I fully understand pet. You need to explain yourself better if you want that orgasm in the end you so desperately seek." Webby amped up her plea. “Please Master, I need your penis in my mouth! I need to feel your penis in my needy vagina. I need to put my tongue on you and taste you, giving you the blowjob you asked for! I need it all so bad master!” 

Erin looked at her and smiled. "Very good pet. You may go to work now, and when I cum, you are to swallow every drop, understood?" "Yes master," Webby said as she knelt down and took his whole tip and part of his shaft into her beak. Her tongue began to swirl around the tip and her left hand grabbed the shaft and began to stroke it just the way he liked it. Erin instantly began to groan and moan, his hips even starting to lift a little with every motion of his pet with his penis. "Oh god!" came the reply from Erin, the surprise on his face as his pet really worked at him in an effort to stave off the feeling of the need to cum. His orgasm came quickly, her beak filling with loads of his seed. Webby managed to swallow everything he shot out. When Erin had finally finished his first orgasm, he pulled his pets head off of his penis and then proceeded to quickly masturbate himself until a little extra shot out and covered her developing breasts. 

"Very good pet, now what do we say to master after you've gotten your treat?" *Erin says through huffing. "Thank you master, I really loved it." "Well, one hole filled, two more to go until you can have your orgasm pet. Now turn around and get onto your hands and knees." Webby understood the difference between just her "knees" and her "hands and knees" and easily complied. Very quickly she felt his semi erect penis rubbing against her now very needy vagina, her own body starting to thrust back to match the rubbing. "Uh-uh pet, stay....stay....good girl." Webby had stopped moving and then felt him enter her. She was already soaking wet so he was able to slide in with ease. As Erin needed to get his erection back up, his first few thrusts were slow and deliberate with Webby made to be still and not move despite everything in her body telling her a little short grind of her own movement against his penis would send her over the edge like she needed. 

Erin, eventually finding his erection returning, sped up his thrusts determined to fill her vagina this time with his seed. It didn't take long. Soon his moans and her whimpers were heard rather loudly as his seed not only filled her up but also leaked out the back and dribbled with her juices onto the carpet, expanding the stain already started by Webby. "OH MY GOD!" even louder this time was Erins final moan. Through more huffing breaths he managed "One last hole pet, I'll get the anal lubricant." Webby started straight ahead as she felt him exit her then rummage around one of the bag before bringing back the anal lubricant. "This will be a little cold pet, just relax.' Webby did her best as the lubricant was opened and Erin got them ready. He started with his penis making sure it was fully coated before using an already lubed finger and more lube to insert his finger, thoroughly coating her anus and its insides. Webby did indeed jump a little at the coldness but not enough to get noticed by Erin. 

"OK, I'm going to go slow pet because this is new for you. Once I'm fully inside, I'm going to wait a min to let you get adjusted before I start thrusting, understand?" "Yes master," came the reply. With that Erin grabbed ahold of his penis close to the tip and slowly began inserting it inside her anus. Erin had wished he had cleaned her anus out first with an enima but it was too late and at this point, he didn't care but vowed to make sure next time they played with her poop hole, he would. When he was all the way inside her up to the base of his shaft, as promised, he waited the full min before starting his thrusts. Webby had to scrunch her eyes closed, never had she felt something entering her back there, only leaving her as she had sat on the toilet many times before. Sometimes what came out was only a little and sometimes it had been a lot, either wet due to sickness or just a lot because thats how it happened that time. All before she would wipe herself clean. This was new, however and thus required her to scrunch her eyes closed as her anus and insides adjusted to her master being inside her...there. After he began his thrusts, she began to relax and even found the experience quite pleasureful.

This only added to her neediness though and brought home the reality that soon she would finally get to release her need. Webby felt Erin grab her and pull her back and fourth as he thrusted, his moans once again getting loud indicating he was getting close. She once again felt his penis throbbing and soon felt his seed enter her and fill her up, leaking out the back of her anus. Slowly Erin pulled out, his penis accidentally rubbing her vagina causing webby to instinctively try to close her legs to cut off the please. It was just too much. Erin took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "Well well well pet, I'd love to tell you we can now allow you to orgasm but unfortunately we need to address a certain action you did earlier, first. The second time I asked you to come over here, you started to take a step before remembering. Now you may think that I didn't notice but I did. So, as your punishment, this time, we're going to place the vibrator inside your vagina while I spank you. Every time I spank you I expect to hear you say "That was X master. Thank you master, please sir may I have another?" The X of course referring to the number of spanks done to you so far. If you fail to say everything required of you or you lose count, we start over at 1. You need to complete 10 spanks in order to fufill your punishment, understood pet?" Webby took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes master, I understand." "Very good pet. Let's begin then."

Webby hadn't moved since she got down onto her hands and knees and thus was already ready. Erin repositioned himself before giving her bare butt one last hand rub. Webby felt his hand disappear and tensed. She thought he had raised his hand to start to spanking but was slightly relieved when it was only the vibrator being inserted. This would make it extra difficult to concentrate though but she knew she had to, if only to FINALLY be allowed to cum. Erin turned it on, leaving it in her soaking vagina and then, SMACK. The first of 10 spanks landing against her right butt cheek. Erin waited for Webby to speak. She did, despite the pain of how hard Erin hit her cheek and despite the pleasure she was recieving from the vibrator. "That was 1 master.Thank you master, please sir may I have another?" "Of course pet, since you asked so nicely." SMACK. "That was 2 master.Thank you master, please sir may I have another?" "Of course." SMACK. Webby again: "That was 3 master.Thank you master, please sir may I have another?" More smacks followed, Erin alternating each cheek so her whole ass got hit. Only once did Webby almost slip up. It was towards the end and she was really having to strain to concentrate and not allow her body to release. She caught herself in time and finally finished. SMACK "Th-that was 1-10 master.Thank you m-master, p-please sir may I h-have another?" "No pet, I think you've earned that orgasm finally." 

Erin pulled the vibrator out noting her red, sore butt. Setting it aside, he began gently rubbing his fingers over her vagina. Leaning down, he whispered the one thing she'd been waiting to hear all night. "Cum for me pet..." Webby let out the loudest moan of the evening "THANK YOU MASTER!" as loads of Webby sex juice poured out of her vagina and onto the carpet making the stain even larger. When Webbys body had finally calmed down, she collapsed onto her stomach completely covered in both her masters juices and her own juices. Erin got up from the floor and again went over to the bag. "I've got some ointment for your butt Webby. Let me put some on you then get you cleaned up." Webby looked at her master. Had she heard him right? Were they done for the night? 

Erin brought the ointment over and set it aside before gently removing Webbys collar thus ending the nights "Master/Pet" play. The collar was tossed and landed near the bags. The ointment provided soothing instant relief from the spanking causing Webby to sigh happily. She was then picked up out of the sex fluids and laid on a clean towel that, everywhere but her butt, was wiped clean, even her still very sensitive vagina and clit. Once her butt had dried, a few short minuets later, a pillow for each of them was brought over to the warm fire, Webby was once again lifted over to this new spot before a blanket and Erin joined her. "So, Webby, how was it?" "That was wonderful, thank you for letting me experience that." "You're welcome," Erin said as he kissed her lovingly. "Tomorrow night though, we're going to have to push you a little harder to make you last a little longer. I think you can do it. Don't you?" Webby gave it only a few moments of thought, she was getting tired after all she had been through. "I think so too. Ooooo I can't wait!" "Goodnight then Webby." "Goodnight Erin." And with that the two kissed each other goodnight before closing their eyes, cuddling up and falling asleep in each others arms happily by he warm fire.


End file.
